The Butterfly of BTS: Part XV
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


Soon we left for the hotel. We got into the vehicle and headed back; I sat next to Jungkook and Taehyung. "Oh Maghe I got you something." Taehyung said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket, "It is not much, but I hope you enjoy it." I widened my eyes, "Oh Tae you did not have to do that!" He shook his head smiling as he handed me the box, "Of course I did." I opened it to see a necklace inside; it had an Avengers symbol on it. He knew I loved superhero stuff, "Thank you Tae! I love it." I immediately put it on to show my appreciation as Jin began to speak up, "I also got you something." He handed me a box of various chocolates, "I know how much you like sweets." I widened my eyes, "Why do you all insist on spoiling me!?" "Nonsense, it is you birthday." Namjoon said smiling, "although I had no time to buy a gift, I did get you something, but you have to wait a bit for it to arrive." I smiled, "You are all too kind." Suga looked over to me, "I have my present for you back in Korea." I laughed, "Ahh, you guys make me feel bad. I should have known you would do this and should have countered you with gifts of my own." They all laughed and Jungkook hit me on the shoulder playfully, "It is your day not ours, save that for BTS's birthday." I laughed and nodded.  
After about a fourty minute drive, we arrived back to our we were getting ready for bed. I took a shower, dressed in a tee shirt and basketball shorts to sleep in, brushed my teeth, then laid in the bed. I shared a room with Namjoon this time, but I wanted to share a room with Hobi to ask what was wrong with him. Namjoon went to take a shower after I got out and I decided to go to Hoseok myself. I walked out of my room and knocked on Suga and Hobi's door; J answered by opening the door. "Yes?" I raised my brows in a concerned expression, "Can I talk to you for a bit?" He nodded, but he seemed reluctant as he stepped out and closed the door behind him. We decided to walk around the hotel while we talked so the others could not just walk into our conversation. "Why are you avoiding me?" I decided to just ask outright. He shook his head, "I am not trying to avoid you. I am sorry if you felt that way." He was not sharing his feelings. What was wrong? "Did I do something to make you mad?" He shook his head, "I told you I am not avoiding you." "Hyung..." I did not know what to say. What could I say? "I am sorry." He looked down and sighed deeply, "It is not your fault; it truly is not, but I just have these feelings and they are not right." Finally some kind of clue came out of him. I was relieved I did nothing wrong, but... "What feelings? All feelings are right; none are bad." He shook his head, "These are different. It is like... I do not like you as a friend." I furrowed my brows, "You like me.. as an acquintance?" He shook his head and I understood what he meant, but I can not just keep giving out my secret. "Oh." "I knew you would think I was weird." He said a bit irritated at himself, "But I am not that way! I do not know why it is you, but it is and I do not know what to do!" He became flustered at himself more and I bit my lip. I could not just let him feel this way, could I? That would make him hate me more. "Hobi, please calm down." "I can not! What am I supposed to do, just forget?" I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder, "You are not a homosexual ok?" "How do you know?" He snapped at me, "Because I am not a guy."  
He furrowed his brows, "What...?" "I am a girl dressed as a guy, ok? Suga, Jin, and Jimin already found out." "But how?" "The manager knows too." He furrowed his brows in disbelief, "Well, that is some what of a relief.." He sighed as we began to head back to our rooms, "I will not try to hit on you, just so you know." I laughed and punched his shoulder.  
Soon we were back and I saw Suga out in the hallway, "I was wondering where you ywo were." I sighed, "You act like an annoying older brother." He laughed, "Well someone has to." I shook my head and went inside of my room, quietly closing the door, and laying down on the bed. "Ahh, so you are back." I heard Namjoon say from the bathroom, "Yes, I am." He came into the room with out a shirt on and I quickly averted my eyes, "sorry, I forgot my shirt." I nodded as I took out my phone to pretend I was interested in that rather than just blatanly not looking. This whole situation was becoming more obvious. Everyone was finding out and I needed to do something before any more accidents happen. Maybe i would just ask everyone to come in here so I could tell them. I am tired of being scared that someone else will find out and now I am scared of others feeling they are gay. Although nothing is wrong with that, they would not be too happy. I need to ask everyone to come in for a talk.  
I get Namjoon to call everyone in the room for a chat, "What is wrong?" Jungkook asks a but concernedly. I sigh, "I wanted to say that everyone here is great. You guys all try your absolute hardest on everything BTS does and I wanted to personally recognized that. Also, everyone here is so nice and welcoming. I wanted to thank you for that." They smiled and some said thank you and others nodded in agreement, "but... I have a secret about myself that has been discovered several times. It needs to be kept secret between us and can never get to the fans." The ones who did not know all furrowed their brows in confusion, "I am a female." Taehyung's reaction was a gasp, Namjoon reacted by widening his eyes, and Jungkook looked petrified. "Do not panic." Jin said to the others as he walked over to me, "Maghe will still be our Maghe, just a different gender is known now." Namjoon shook his head, "How did you?.." "The manager set this up before we were even a group." Suga then spoke up. Taehyung, who had now accepted the fact, smiled, "I think this will be cool. I mean it is not everyday you get to see a girl dressed as a guy in a group." I shook my head at him, "Silly head."  
They all went back to their rooms and I was now in bed ready to head to bed. I turned off the lamps and all the lights and now just laid still with my eyes closed, until I heard Namjoon's voice, "You know what?..." I opened my eyes and looked over to him, "Hmm?" "I always kind of thought you were weird, but in a different way. I never would have thought you were a girl." He laughed awkwardly and I smiled to him warmly, "Yes, but just think of me as one of the guys." He shook his head, "I do not think I can, but I will try." I shook my head and laughed. I turned back over and closed my eyes slowly drifting off into a deep sleep with soon to be promising dreams and waking up refreshed.


End file.
